Two hearts
by rainthenrainbows
Summary: based off of Sam and RachelSamchel Challenge. Sam and Rachel become friends from the beginning of the year. Things change though, but they always come back to each other. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Samchel Fanfic. WARNING ALL FINN AND QUINN LOVERS! They are going to be hated probably in this entire story. Warning you now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>Sam Evans walked into the halls of McKinely High. He walked to the office, and the secretary told him to wait for Mr. Figgens. After a while he saw girl in a cheerleading uniform and a teacher with really curly hair come out. He overheard their conversation.<p>

"Now Brittany, no matter what Coach Sylvester says, you never lie about a teacher touching you. Coach Sylvester doesn't like Coach Beiste, therefore she wants you to get her in trouble. Never lie though. Ok?"

"Ok Mr. Shue sorry." They left and Sam was called in.

"Hello Sam. Good morning." He said in a thick Indian accent.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Here is your schedule, and I'm sure you will have a great first day.

"Umm thanks" Sam said.

He walked to his locker when he found somebody was already going through his locker. The girl had brown hair with bangs. He thought she was beautiful. He went up to her.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi." The girl said. _ God Sam don't just stand there stupid. Say something! _Sam thought.

"Umm You're kinda at my locker." She laughed. _Really pretty laugh. _Sam noted.

"I think you're mistaken. You must be new let me see what it says."

"Sure here." He handed her the paper.

"Oh yeah I see what's wrong. This is locker 669. Yours is 699. It was backwards." _Oh god I'm such an idiot._

"Thanks." Sam was about to walk away when he heard her voice.

"I can help you get there if you want. It's on my way to my first class. "

"Really?" Sam hoped his voice didn't sound too excited.

"Yeah." They walked through the hallways.

"Oh my name is Sam. Sam Evans."

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Rachel said.

_This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. _Sam thought as they walked down the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>...Good?...Bad?...please tell me how it is, good reviews, or criticisms please just tell me. Also they won't be this short. I guess you can call this a prologue, if you want.<strong>

**Review!**

**~Rainthenrainbows**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

oh and before you read, I just want to add, Rachel and Sam are not part of glee, they are friends with Kurt though who is in glee. Kurt is dating Blaine, but Kurt never left McKinley, they just met a different way.

onto the story!

* * *

><p>It was a couple days since Sam and Rachel first met. If you asked anybody in McKinley High School, they would tell you that they have never seen them without eachother. There was one day, where their friendship would be tested.<p>

"Hey Sam." Sam looked at Rachel and smiled.

"Hi Ray. Wassup?"

"Ok before you say anything, just remember Kurt is making me do this." Sam was curious now. He didn't mind Kurt. He was cool, and also Rachel's best friend, besides him of course but he wanted to be more.

"Relax Ray. What is it?"

"." Rachel mumbled. Sam could barely hear her.

"Ok Ray it can't be that bad. Just tell me… without mumbling." Sam added.

"Kurt heard us singing and wants us to join glee club." Rachel said louder. Both Sam and Rachel knew about the daily torture the glee club gets. While Sam and Rachel aren't popular, they aren't at the bottom either. For them, they both preferred it that way. Sam sighed.

"Do you wanna?" Sam knew he would if Rachel did.

"It sounds fun, but I don't want any slushies. Also it's Kurt. Even you know you can't say no to him."

"Yeah I know." Sam laughed at the last time Rachel said no.

_Flashback._

_Sam and Rachel were hanging out in Rachel's house, when Kurt stormed in with his boyfriend Blaine._

"_Kurt? Blaine? What are you guys doing here and how did you get in?" Rachel asked._

"_Don't ask me anything. I thought we were going out for dinner." Blaine said putting his hands up like he was innocent._

"_And we will in a minute Blaine. First off Rachel I need to do something." Kurt ran off into Rachel's room. Rachel was confused at first until Kurt came downstairs with Rachel's signed Wicked CD._

"_Remember the disagreement we had Rachel?"_

"_Woah. What disagreement?" Sam asked._

"_Apparently Rachel is getting a nose job." Sam got mad at this. He turned to Rachel_

"_Wait your getting a nose job? Why? I love your nose." _

"_Thanks Sam, but I'm tired of getting picked on because of it." Rachel said. Sam did feel bad for her, and he knows how it feels since he gets picked on with his huge mouth._

"_Exactly. We all love her nose. Which is why you must sign this." Kurt took out a piece of paper._

"_What's this?" Rachel asked._

"_Oh it's just simply a contract stating that you won't get a nose job ever. If you do, then I get to break your signed Wicked CD." Rachel gasped._

"_Ku-urt" Rachel complained._

"_Sign it." Kurt said._

"_Fine" Rachel grumbled._

_End of flashback_

"Sam? Sam?" Sam got out of his daydream with Rachel snapping her fingers in his face.

"Are you ok? You seem out of it." Rachel said, looking concerned.

"Yeah. I was just daydreaming." Sam replied.

"Ok well I was saying maybe we could try out. I mean sure it won't help us with our popularity status, not like we have any, but it could be fun. Also Kurt's in it, so it won't be like anybody who is a jerk is in it." Rachel said. She was about to go on when Sam just interrupted her.

"Sure and they could use a girl who rambles on and on." Sam joked.

"I'm sure you would fit that part, trouty mouth." Rachel smirked. Sam put his hand to his heart.

"Miss Berry, you just broke my heart." Sam said. Rachel laughed. Kurt then soon ran up to them.

"Sooooooo…? Have you guys made your decision? C'mon we really need you. Please…..?"

"Yeah we decided to." Kurt squealed.

"Yes! You guys won't regret it. Meet us in the auditorium after school. Oh and have a song prepared." Kurt then hugged Rachel and left.

During lunch Sam went to sit with Rachel.

"So what song are you thinking of singing?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure yet..." Sam said. Rachel got excited.

"I already have mine I can help you next class since we have free period!" The rest of lunch they talked about good song ideas.

As the final bell rang everybody cleared out of the halls. Since it was Friday, they were all practically running towards the door. Sam met Rachel at her locker. They promised to go to the auditorium together since they didn't really know anybody besides Kurt.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Just let me get my book bag…"Rachel said. She got her book bag. "Let's go."

They entered the auditorium to find the entire glee club there. Rachel and Sam recognized some of them and Mr. Shue from Spanish. Rachel was about to speak up when Kurt already spoke.

"Fellow glee clubbers, this is Sam and Rachel, they both have amazing voices, so I decided to take it upon myself to convince them to join glee club."

"Ok great. Take it away Sam and Rachel." Mr. Shue said.

You ready?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah. You?"

"yeah. I'll go first."

Sam got up on the stage, and grabbed his guitar.

"Ok guys my name is Sam Evans and yeah…"

**Billionaire**

**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad.**

**Buy all of the things I never had.**

**Uh. **

**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine,**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.**

**Oh every time I close my eyes,**

**I see my name in shinin' lights.**

**Yeah, a different city every night.**

**Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire.**

**Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah.**

**I would be the host of, everyday Christmas.**

**Give Artie a wish list.**

**I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt,**

**And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit.**

**Give away a few Mercedes like "here lady, have this",**

**And last but not least grant somebody their last wish.**

**It's been a couple months since I've single so,**

**You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho.**

**Haa, get it?**

**I'd probably visit where Katrina hit,**

**And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did.**

**Yeah, can't forget about me stupid,**

**Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music.**

**Oh, every time I close my eyes,**

**(what chu see, what chu see bro?)**

**I see my name in shiny lights.**

**(uh huh). **

**Ahh, yeah yeah. **

**(what else?)**

**A different city every night.**

**Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare..**

**(for what?)**

**For when I'm a billionaire.**

**(yeah!)**

**Oh oooh oh oooh,**

**When I'm a Billionaire.**

**Oh oooh oh oooh.**

**(let's go)**

**I'll be playing basketball with the President,**

**Dunking on his delegates.**

**Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette.**

**Toss a couple million in the air just for the heck of it.**

**But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely separate.**

**Yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket.**

**We in recession but let me take a crack at it.**

**I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up.**

**So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks.**

**And, not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was.**

**Eating good, sleeping soundly.**

**I know we all have a similar dream.**

**Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing...**

**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad.**

**(So bad)**

**Buy all of the things I never had.**

**(Buy everything, haa)**

**Uh. **

**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine.**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.**

**(What up Oprah? Haaa!)**

**Oh every time I close my eyes,**

**(what chu see, what chu see bro?)**

**I see my name in shinin' lights.**

**(uh huh). **

**Ahh, yeah yeah. **

**(what else?)**

**A different city every night.**

**Oh (yeah yeah yeah)**

**I - I swear, the world better prepare..**

**(for what?)**

**For when I'm a billionaire.**

**(yeah!)**

**Oh oooh oh oooh,**

**(Sing it)**

**When I'm a Billionaire.**

**Oh oooh oh oooh.**

**I wanna be a billionaire **

**so freakin' bad.**

Sam looked into the seats. Everybody was clapping and cheering, with Rachel being the loudest. Sam got off the stage as Rachel got on.

"Good luck." Sam whispered. Rachel smiled at him.

"Hi guys. My name is Rachel Berry, and I will be singing Defying Gravity from the Broadway classic, Wicked."

**Something has changed within me **

**Something is not the same **

**I'm through with playing by the rules **

**Of someone else's game **

**Too late for second-guessing **

**Too late to go back to sleep **

**It's time to trust my instincts **

**Close my eyes... and leap! **

**It's time to try **

**Defying gravity **

**I think I'll try **

**Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye **

**I am defying gravity **

**And you wont bring me down! **

**I'm through accepting limits **

**'cause someone says they're so **

**Some things I cannot change **

**But till I try, I'll never know! **

**Too long I've been afraid of **

**Losing love I guess I've lost **

**Well, if that's love **

**It comes at much too high a cost! **

**I'd sooner buy **

**Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye **

**I'm defying gravity **

**I think I'll try **

**Defying gravity **

**And you wont bring me down! **

**I'd sooner buy **

**Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye **

**I'm defying gravity **

**I think I'll try **

**Defying gravity **

**And you won't bring me down! **

**bring me down! **

**ohh ohhh ohhhh! **

Sam stood up and started clapping. Everybody joined in.

"Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Shue said

Everybody cheered.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So it really has been a long time. Hasn't it? Sorry school was ending and I had finals... well finals ended a week ago but still...xP. Oh and I'm not planning to make Rachel, Brittany, and Santana friends, or have a faberry friendship. I want to make it a little like how it is on glee, so they will most likely be bitches. Sorry :( I love those friendships too, but not in this story. I have it in my other stories though.<p>

review :)

~Rainthenrainbows


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>By the next day, everybody knew about the new glee clubbers. Sam and Rachel walked into school and everybody stared at them. As they walked through the school, people whispered. Rachel felt extremely awkward and kept her head down. Sam hated this and yelled at them.<p>

"What do you guys have no lives so you have to talk about ours? Leave us the fuck alone." Sam glared at them as some of the freshman walked away silently. They reached Rachel's locker and Sam could tell Rachel still didn't like it.

"Ray?" He lifted Rachel's head. "You ok?"

"Not really. I mean I don't know if I can take it. I'm used to just being in the background, and not being noticed. I don't like being noticed Sam. It just makes me feel like they hate me. Oh god, do you think this was a good idea?"

"What?"

"Joining glee club. I don't know if I can take this for another day." Sam sighed.

"Ray. Ray? Ray look at me." Rachel looked at him. "The only thing they would be whispering about you is how beautiful you are. C'mon Ray you have all the confidence to walk down these halls and you love singing. Just because these people in this small town don't, shouldn't make your decisions." Rachel smiled at Sam.

"You really think I'm beautiful Sam?"

"Yeah Ray I'm not lying."

"It's alright if you don't. I'm not Quinn, or Santana."

"RAY! How many times do I have to tell you that you are beautiful? You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful."

"Thanks Sam. This is why you are my best friend. C'mon, we're gonna be late for glee." Rachel said.

"You go I need to go to the ummmm…. Bathroom." Sam said, trying to make up an excuse. On that note Rachel left. Once Rachel was gone Sam leaned against the locker. _Friend. _That's all he will ever be. Never anything more. He hated it. Everybody knew they were practically a couple. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Kurt walk up to him.

"Why aren't you on your way to glee Sam?"

"I just needed time to think. I'll be there in a sec." He expected Kurt to leave, but he just stood there.

"You like Rachel don't you?" Sam stared at Kurt. _Am I that obvious?_ Kurt seemed to read his mind.

"I see the way you stare at her. Hell, half the school does, besides her." C'mon lets go. Your lover is waiting for you." Kurt said dramatically.

"Oh Kurt? Can you not tell anybody? You know how fast gossip flies around here. I don't want her to find out and us to become awkward."

"Sure thing Sam." They walked into glee. Sam took a seat next to Rachel, while Kurt sat next to Mercedes. Mr. Shue then walked in.

"Ok guys let's start with Don't Stop Believing. Rachel, Finn. He gestured up. Rachel was shocked.

"Me? I've never sung the song before. Sure it's a good song, but isn't there anybody else who could. Maybe somebody else might sing it better."

"C'mon Rachel. Your voice is amazing. And c'mon, an amazing voice for an amazing girl." Finn said. Rachel blushed. Rachel was nervous while Sam looked like he could punch something. _Of course, the guy that all girls go after decides to sing with_ _the girl I like._

"Wait. I thought it was my solo. Finn and I are the leads." Quinn said from the back.

"Yeah but I think Rachel and my voice sounds better." Finn said.

"Ok lets take it from the top." Mr. Shue said. After they sang, Finn and Rachel could not stop looking at eachother. As they sang the song, Sam looked at the other glee clubbers faces. Quinn, and Santana looked pissed. Puck, Mike, Artie, and Tina just didn't care. Mercedes and Kurt were looking at Sam with pity. Sam looked at Brittany. She had a lost expression in her eyes, but he didn't think about it since she always had that look.

The next day Sam and Rachel were talking to eachother.

"Sam can I tell you something?"

"Sure Ray. What?"

"Ok it's really good news, so her it goes… no wait, you know what? Guess." Rachel said. Sam could tell it was really good.

"Ok ummm a talent agent found you?"

"No but I wish. Guess again."

"You met Barbara Streisand." Rachel slapped his arm playfully.

"I meant realistically. Do you honestly think I would be here if Barbara Streisand was in Lima, Ohio?"

"C'mon Ray, just tell me."

"Ok ready? Finn asked me out!" All of the sudden Sam's world stopped. He put his best fake smile on.

"That's great Ray."

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow. Apparently Finn wants to meet me in the auditorium." She ran to the auditorium while leaving Sam there.

"What's up with you Rupaul?" Quinn said.

"Shut up Quinn. She's my friend." Quinn snorted.

"Friend? So friends look like their practically have eye sex with eachother?" Sam was getting annoyed with Quinn.

"Do you need something Quinn?"

"Just you Sam. You want Manhands."

"Rachel." Sam corrected Quinn.

"Whatever, anyways and I want Finn. We date eachother and make them jealous. Oh and you could help me with my prom queen campaign." Sam thought about it.

"No." Sam replied.

"No?" Quinn asked confused.

"I'm going to win Rachel's heart, not get her jealous."

"Nobody says no to me. You will regret it. No you won't, but Rachel will."

"Wait Quinn," It was too late though since she was already down the hallway.

He headed to glee club. He was about to walk to his normal seat when he saw Finn in that seat. His phone then rang. He looked at the message.

_Here is your chance. I can distract Finn. Tell Rachel how you feel. She will run back to you when you tell her, and dump Finn's whiny ass. –Kurt_

Sam stared at Kurt and Kurt smirked.

"Hey Finn, some dude was going throughgym locker." Kurt said.

"Damn it. I need to teach that loser a lesson. Later Rach." He left the choir room. Sam walked up to Rachel.

"Hey Ray? Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure Sam." Sam took a deep breath as they walked outside.

"Ray?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"I like you."

"Thanks Sam. I like you too."

"No like I wanna go out with you." Rachel was shocked.

"Sam you can't. Why do you tell me now. When I'm with Finn."

"I always have, I just haven't had the nerve to tell you."

"Well it's too late now, I'm with Finn. That's it." Rachel walked back into the choir room. Sam walked in behind her and sat next to Kurt. Kurt immediately started texting Sam.

_Soo….. how did it go.-Kurt_

_Complete fail. Shes still with finn-sam_

_You knw wht you have to do then…..- kurt_

_What the hell are you talking about?- sam_

_Steal her heart- kurt_

Sam smirked. He knew the perfect song he would serenade her with.

Finn eventually came back with Mr. Shue behind him. Mr. Shue clapped his hands.

"Ok guys to day we are doing duets." Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Sam?"

"Umm I wanna sing a song."

"Sure Sam c'mon up."

"Ok well this song is for Rachel Berry. Just because your with Finn, doesn't mean I wont fight for you."

**"Steal Your Heart"**

Meet me at the water

Where all your dreams come true

Tell your sisters and your brother

Well I'll be waiting for you

And when all of this is over

When all your silver turn to gold

Say a prayer for each other

Someday I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart

Gonna steal your heart away

Gonna steal your heart

Gonna steal your heart away

Now love is like an ocean

Take it down to the depths

Yeah I'm taking you with me

Taking every step to steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away

Gonna steal your heart

Gonna steal your heart away

Life is like a shadow

It never stays in one place

I'm standing here anyway

However long it takes to steal your heart

Gonna steal your heart away

Gonna steal your heart

Gonna steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

Gonna steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

And then I'll steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

Steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

Steal your heart away ay ay ay

Everybody was clapping, except Finn and Rachel who stared at the floor. Kurt gave him a thumb up.

"Nice job Sam. Anyway back to the duets. You will pick a name out of the hat and do a duet with them." Tina walked up first.

"Mercedes." Both girls smiled. Kurt went up next.

"Quinn." Both groaned.

"Santana." Artie said.

"Who is Ekim?" Brittany said.

"It's me Brittany. Mike. You read it the wrong way."

"I thought your name was other asian. That's what Sylvester calls you." Mike groaned.

"Noah." Rachel said. Puck smirked. Sam groaned in his head he knew that he was paired up with Finn now. Mr. Shue noticed Emma walking by.

"Ok guys ummm class dismissed. Have your song selections by next week. Mr. Shue then left. Finn walked up to Sam.

"Hey dude. What the hell? Why are you trying to win over my girlfriend?" Sam laughed.

"I think it's pretty obvious dude. I like her."

"Whatever Evans. She is my girlfriend and not yours. Back off." He got his stuff.

"C'mon Rach, hurry up. I don't have all day." Finn said. Everybody was shocked that Finn spoke that way.

"Coming Finn. Bye guys." Rachel said as she avoided Sam's eyes.

"God you are so slow. Luckily your dating me so your reputation wont go down anymore, 'cause no offence Rach, but your not the hottest girl out there." On that note they left while Puck, and Mike held Sam back from punching Finn.

* * *

><p>Ok so I hope you liked it. Oh and thanks to everyone who is adding this on their favorites or reviewing, I really do appreciate them. Oh and I have all the song ideas for the duets except Kurt and Quinn. Ideas? and should Quinn, Brittany, and Santana be on the cheerios or not?<p>

Review :)

~Rainthenrainbows


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into school that day by herself. She felt like part of her was missing sense Sam always walked with her. As she walked down the hallways, Puck ran up to her.<p>

"So Berry, when are we gonna practice. I'm not doin' any Broadway show tunes crap." Rachel sighed.

"Relax Noah. We won't you can choose in fact. My mind is way to busy to be thinking about duet ideas."

"Lemme guess, it's about Sam and Finn."

"How did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Please babe, you're Jewish. I can read Jews inside out." Puck winked.

"Well if you must know, I am simply confused as to why once I start dating Finn, Sam wants to go out with me."

"Want my advice Berry?"

"I can't believe I'm going to take advice from you, but sure. What is your advice Noah?"

"We all saw the way Finn treated you yesterday. When you were leaving we had to hold Sam back because he was about to punch Finn."

"Well Finn did have a point. I was being slow, and I am not the hottest girl out there."

"I don't wanna get caught up in your stupid relationship drama now. If you ask me it would be a lot easier if people just did whatever they want with whomever. That way people won't get mad at you for having a threesome or something."

"Please refrain from telling me any of your sex stories Noah. I really could care less."

"Anyways, I have a song idea." Rachel's face brightened up.

"Really? This song, Noah? Not exactly the best song choice seeing as we aren't even a couple."

"Relax Babe. Everybody knows we're not dating. It's called doing a fun song."

"Fine. We can work on it next period and then perform it for glee club." Rachel started to walk away.

Sam and Finn were in their free period. They both sat in the choir room. Awkward silence filled the air.  
>"Ok dude what song do you wanna do? We have to perform it today." Sam said. He wanted to get this over with.<p>

"I don't know. Why Rachel?" Finn turned to Sam. "Why do you want Rachel? She is mine. We are together. Sure you took a really long time to admit your feelings for her, but she is mine. I asked her out. I'm not going down without a fight." For a moment Sam did feel bad. He knows Finn isn't the bad guy in this situation. Finn was right. Sam was too much of a coward.

"You're right dude. I feel bad now. Sorry. I won't go after Rachel anymore." Sam put his hands up.

"Thanks bro. Anyways sometimes it sucks. She doesn't want to put out. I take like 50 cold showers, just because we've only gotten to second base." Sam felt like he was gonna puke. He couldn't imagine anybody touching Rachel besides him.

"Whatever dude let's just work on the song."

"Ok." Finn said. Completely forgetting that Sam had feelings for Rachel. They worked on their song. After a while of really only Sam thinking, Sam came up with an idea.

"Dude, I got the perfect song."

Kurt walked in the choir room. He found Quinn sitting their waiting.

"About time you showed up. Your late."

"Sorry I had better things to do." Quinn scoffed.

"Like what? Drool over a text you got from Blaine."

"Look Quinn I get that you don't like me, so let's just get the duet over with."

"Fine by me. So I have decided on the song. We should do 'Only Girl in the World' by Beyonce. It explains how all guys want me, and how I am one of the most popular girls in the school. Scratch that, I am the most popular girl."

"As much as I respect and love Beyonce, we are not doing that song. It doesn't even explain that you're popular. I was thinking we could do wicked. Maybe 'For Good'." Quinn scoffed.

"Oh please, I am not doing any crappy broadway song. Save that for Manhands. I want to do a song expressing my popularity." Kurt than had an idea pop into his head.

"I got it. We are so gonna win the competition!" Kurt screamed.

Glee Practice eventually came around and everybody was excited for their duets. Mr. Shuester walked in the room.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Rachel raised her hand first. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Ok Puck, Rachel."

"I would just like to say this was all Noah's idea for the song." Rachel said.

"She agreed." Puck replied. They were starting to argue when Artie interrupted.

"Guys, the song." Artie said.

**"You Make Me Feel..."**

**(Feat. Sabi)**

La la la la la

La la na na na

La la la la la

La la na na na

_**Puck**_

Girl I've been all over the world

Looking for you

I'm known for taking what I think I deserve

And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

_**Rachel**_

Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

_**Both**_

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You, you make me feel that

_**Puck**_

Get a little closer to me girl

And you'll understand

'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need

Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

_**Rachel**_

Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down

Take you 'round the world

You know I like it loud

Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

_**Both**_

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Let the lights drop

Let the lights drop

Make my world stop

Make my world stop

La la la la la

La la na na na

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

Everybody cheered.

"Wow Rachel, I didn't know you could sing that kind of genre." Mr. Shuester said.

"Thanks Mr. Shue." As they sat down Sam spoke up.

"Umm Mr. Shue, can we go next?"

"sure."

**"Dark Blue"**

**{Sam**_, Finn_**}**

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)_

_I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so_

_I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)_

_Pick us up off the floor_

_What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

**Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of**

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning down**

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..**

**Just dark blue**

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground_

_Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so_

_I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down_

_And now all I can see are the planets in a row_

_Suggesting it's best that I slow down_

**This night's a perfect shade of**

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning (burning) down**

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning dark blue**

_We were boxing_

_We were boxing the stars_

_We were boxing (we were boxing)_

_You were swinging for Mars_

_And then the water reached the West Coast_

_And took the power lines (the power lines)_

_And it was me and you (this could last forever)_

_And the whole town under water_

_There was nothing we could do_

_It was dark blue_

**Dark blue (dark blue)**

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning (burning) down**

**Dark blue**

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you**

**I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue**

_**If you've ever been alone in the dark blue**_

_**If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)**_

"Wow guys that was great!"

As they sat down Brittany walked up. They all figured she was going.

"Are you coming Ekim?" Mike groaned.

"For the last time, it's Mike."

"That's Lord Tubbington's middle name."

Mike danced as Brittany started to sing.

**"****We R Who We R"**

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

And we've got our hot-pants on and up

And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club

And no, you don't wanna mess with us

Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

_[Chorus:]_

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up

It's about damn time to live it up

I'm so sick of being so serious

It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do

We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars

Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

_[Chorus:]_

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

_[Chorus:]_

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

"Good job guys! Great dancing too!"

Mr. Shuester then clapped his hands.

"Ok you guys are dismissed. I hope the rest of the groups will have their songs ready!" Mr. Shuester left the room. Sam was about to turn to Rachel but saw her talking to Kurt. He was about to leave when he overheard Santana talking to Finn.

"So Finnocence, breadsticks, 8:00, be there."

"Great." Finn mumbled. Rachel then walked up to Finn.

"Hey Finn. You want to come over tonight? My dads won't be home. We can watch a movie or something."

"Oh ummm sorry Rach. I'm busy tonight. I'll talk to you later." Sam wanted to punch Finn._ Enough of feeling bad for him Sam, you have to tell Rachel about him. _He walked up to Rachel to find her looking at a cell phone. He soon recognized it as Finn's phone. He saw as tears came down Rachel's eyes.

"Ray, what's wrong?"

"Finn. He l-left his p-phone he-er a-and," Rachel was now sobbing. Sam calmed her down.

"Woah Ray. Relax. Take deep breaths. Now tell me what happened." Sam was fighting the urge to kiss her right there. After a few deep breaths, she relaxed and spoke.

"Finn left his phone here so I picked it up and decided to give it to him tomorrow. Then it rang and saw that Santana texted him. Turns out their meeting tonight at breadsticks, and they have been having sex." Sam couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to punch Finn so bad. Instead he hugged Rachel. It felt so good to him to have Rachel in his arms. He felt like they fit perfectly. They sat there for a good while. Sam took every second in pleasure. Rachel eventually looked at him.

"I'm sorry Sam." Sam was confused.

"Why Ray? You don't need to apologize for anything."

"No I do. I avoided you for the past couple of weeks. Finn didn't like me talking to you, so I didn't." Sam sighed. Finn probably hated Sam.

"Well the past is the past. You want me to drive you home?" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." The drive home wasn't awkward. They talked like old times, they sang along to songs, and listened to Rachel's ramblings about glee club. Sam saw Rachel really laugh and smile, which she hasn't done in a really long time. They pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"Bye Ray!" Sam said.

"Bye Sam! Thanks again for the drive, and everything. You're a really great friend." Rachel then walked into the house. Sam sighed.

_Back to the friend stage._

* * *

><p>ok so I decided to make Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all cheerio's. I feel terrible for not updating anytime sooner, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the rest of the duets and special visitor.<p>

You can guess who in the reviews!

~Rainthenrainbows


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE SONGS

* * *

><p>The next day Sam saw Rachel and Finn arguing. A huge crowd formed around them. Sam walked into the crowd and listened to the conversation.<p>

"Finn, I read the texts, I know you've been cheating on me."

"I wasn't cheating. I'm really only having sex with her."

"That's still cheating!" Rachel screamed aggravated.

"No it's not. This all wouldn't be a problem if you weren't such a prude and just did it!" The whole crowd, including Rachel, gasped. Rachel got tears in her eyes. Finn then just realized what he said.

"Rach, I'm so sorry. I love you." He leaned in to hug her, but she backed away.

"1) don't ever call me Rach again. 2) Don't ever talk to me, only when it's absolutely necessary." Kurt and Mercedes, who were in the crowd, then came up and took Rachel away. Sam walked up to Finn who was just standing there.

"What the hell dude?" Sam pushed Finn into the lockers.

"What?" Finn asked dumbly.

"How could you do this to Ray?" Finn shoved Sam back.

"None of your business Evans. Leave me alone." Finn started to walk away. Sam noticed Finn started to check out Santana who was waving at Finn. Sam walked away.

Rachel wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying in math today. All she could think about was how Finn was right. She wouldn't put out, and he was a teenage boy. He had needs.

"Rachel. Rachel. Rachel?" Rachel got out of her thinking to see Sam looking at her worryingly. Rachel sent him a reassuring smile, saying everything's ok. The rest of the period, Sam didn't bug her, but she kept feeling her staring at her. After class Rachel shot out of the room. She knew Sam would try to follow her. Unfortunately Sam did.

"Hey Ray. How are you?" Rachel put on her showface.

"Perfectly fine. Sam how about you?" Sam smirked. He got close to her face.

"I'm your best friend Ray. You can't put a showface in front of me. Now tell me what's wrong. Is it about what happened this morning?" Rachel sighed.

"I've just been thinking about it. Also just a lot of stress in my life. I don't know, maybe Finn was right. If I just put out for him and wasn't such a prude-" Sam got sick of hearing this. He dragged Rachel into a janitor's closet.

"Sam. Care to explain to me why we're in a closet?" Sam then kissed Rachel. Sam has never felt this good before. Rachel then kissed him back. They finally both parted for air.

"You are beautiful. Remember that. Finn is an idiot." She smiled at him.

"So are we dating now?" Rachel asked.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to date you." They were about to kiss again, when the door opened. Sue Sylvester pulled them out of the closet.

"To the office. NOW!"

Sam and Rachel now found themselves in Coach Sylvester's office, not Principal Figgins.

"Umm are we in trouble?" Rachel asked.

"Well you can either get in trouble, or do me a favor." Sue smiled evily.

"I'd rather get in trouble." Sam said. Rachel nudged him.

"What favor?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Simple. As you know, I am an international cheerleading coach, and I refuse to lose. I want you two to go to Lincoln High and spy, with this camera, on there cheerleading team." Sue said.

"Wait. I thought you only wanted to destroy the glee club." Sam said.

"Believe it or not Beiber, but I have to destroy all my competition, not only for my rightful budget, but for other things too. I expect footage by Friday."

"And if we say no?" Sam asked.

"Then you will get expelled." Sue said simply. Rachel scoffed.

"You can't get expelled for kissing in a closet." Sue whispered in Rachel's face.

"Not unless I just lie to them. Old Figgins will believe anything I say, Streisand. Don't even try to defy me." Sam and Rachel looked at each other.

"Fine." Sue handed them the camera.

"Now get the hell outta my office." She spoke into the intercom then. "Becky, where the hell is my protein shake?"

Later in the day Sam and Rachel walked into glee club. Everybody but Finn and Quinn were there. Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Hey guys. Where's Finn and Quinn?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Probably making out in the janitor's closet." Mercedes said. Everybody snickered.

"That's not possible. Me and Ray," Rachel elbowed Sam. Nobody even noticed Sam said anything though. All of the sudden Finn and Quinn walk in. Their hair was messy and their clothes were. Yeah, they were making out. They walked in and took a seat.

"Ok who's next for the duets?" Mr. Shuester asked. Tina and Mercedes raised their hands. "Ok. Take it away you guys.

**"The Edge Of Glory" (Mercedes **Tina _both)_

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)**

**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

**Another shot before we kiss the other side**

**Tonight, yeah, baby!** (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**

(Alright! Alright!)

Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames

Tonight, yeah, baby! **(Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight

**(Alright! Alright!)**

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

**I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

(You, you, you...)

_[Solo saxophone]_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) _

Everybody clapped.

"Wow guys. That was phenomenal! This might just be our sectionals number!" Mr. Shuester said. Everybody cheered.

"Woah hold up. Me and Artie want a solo."

"Artie and I." Rachel corrected.

"Shut it RuPaul." Santana snapped.

"Shut up Santana." Sam said. Santana was about to speak when Mr. Shuester intervened.

"Santana, Artie how about you sing your song and we'll take a vote."

"Fine." Santana grumbled.

**"E.T."**

**(feat. Kanye West) (Artie, **_Santana)_

**I got a dirty mind**

**I got filthy ways**

**I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),**

**In your milky way (way)**

**I'm a legend**

**I'm irreverent**

**I be reverend**

**I'll be so faaaaa-ar up**

**We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck**

**Welcome to the danger zone**

**Step into the fantasy**

**You are not invited to the other side of sanity**

**They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut**

**Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot**

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

[Chorus:]

Kiss me, kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me

Wanna be your victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers

Stun me with your laser

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

[Chorus:]

Kiss me, kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

**I know a bar out in Mars**

**Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars**

**Cop a prada space suit about the stars**

**Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars**

**Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck**

**Tell me what's next? Alien sex.**

**Imma disrobe you**

**Then Imma probe you**

**See I've abducted you**

**So I'll tell you what to do**

**I tell you what to do (what to do, what to do**)

_[Katy Perry]_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Everybody clapped just as loudly for that song. They knew it was going to be tough. Kurt raised his hand.

"Can Quinn and I go now?" Mr. Shuester motioned them up.

**"Only Girl (In The World)"**

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

_[VERSE 1:]_

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride

Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight

I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride

_[CHORUS:]_

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only one...

_[VERSE 2:]_

Want you to take me like a thief in the night

Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right

Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside

And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night

_[CHORUS:]_

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,

only one...

_[BRIDGE:]_

Take me for a ride

Oh baby, take me high

Let me make you first

Oh make it last all night

Take me for a ride

Oh baby, take me high

Let me make you first

Make it last all night

_[CHORUS:]_

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

Only girl in the world...

Girl in the world...

Only girl in the world...

Girl in the world

Everybody clapped once again. Mr. Shuester then glanced outside and saw Emma.

"Ok guys, umm you're dismissed. We'll vote tomorrow." He then ran outside to Emma. As everybody was leaving Kurt and Mercedes pulled Rachel to the side.

"What's going on with you and Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I need the deets. Now." Mercedes said.

"I'll tell you at our sleepover tonight. Same time?" Rachel asked.

"Yup." Kurt and Mercedes walked away. As Rachel gathered her things, she heard the door open. Sam and Rachel turned around to see who it was. Rachel gasped.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

><p>Ok so where do I start? I am really sorry I haven't updated. My mind really couldn't think of anything better than this. I hope you like it though and also I am still trying to decide who the mysterious person should be. Any suggestions please leave them in the reviews. Oh and thanks to <strong>The Wonderful Mistique<strong> for correcting me in the last chapter. I accidentally said Only Girl In The World was by Beyonce, when it was by Rihanna. Thanks for the correction, but I'm not changing it. Sorry, just really lazy :P

Anyways, Review!

~Rainthenrainbows


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>Jesse walked into the choir room.<p>

"Hello Rachel. You look amazing."

"Jesse" Rachel acknowledged. Rachel really wished Sam was with her right now. Unfortunately Sam had to leave early to babysit Stevie and Stacy.

"What do you want Jesse?" Rachel sighed. She had no intention to be here with him.

"To win you back. I still love you Rachel."

"Well that sucks for Jesse, I have a boyfriend." Rachel said.

"Who? Finn? C'mon Rachel I'm not stupid, he's the quarterback, he would never date someone like you." Rachel got angry.

"Someone like me? Really Jesse? It's not him, but I will never forgive you. You hurt me so bad. So please do me and all of New Directions a favor and just leave and never come back." Rachel said as she started to walk away.

"That will be kinda hard considering I'm the new co-director." Rachel stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Mr. Shue hired me. I will see you everyday." Jesse said with a smug look on his face.

"You might see me everyday, but we will not talk or look at each other unless it is completely business." On that note Rachel left the room, leaving Jesse with anger written all over his face.

Rachel drove home with tears streaming down her face. All the memories of her and Jesse just hit her. She got home and ran up the stairs, and called Kurt.

"Hey diva! You ready for our sleepover tonight?"

"He's back." Rachel said, although Kurt couldn't understand her through the tears.

"What? Rachel I can't understand you. Honey are you crying? Hold still I'll be there in 5 minutes." Kurt hung up. Kurt kept his promise and within 5 minutes Kurt was at her doorstep. Rachel let him in.

"Ok diva, now tell me what happened."

"He's back Kurt! Jesse's back!" Rachel said and the tears started coming out again. Kurt looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh honey." He gave her a hug and rubbed her back.

"That's not the worst part. He's gonna be co-director for us."

"He can't Mr. Shue would never let him." Kurt yelled.

"Yes he can Kurt. I wasn't in glee club last year. Mr. Shue doesn't know about our past." Rachel said. Kurt sighed in defeat. He got out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Sam." Said Kurt simply.

"What? Why?" Rachel tried to grab the phone from Kurt but it was too late, Sam already answered.

"Hey Sam!" Kurt said.

"Umm hi Kurt. Is everything alright with Rachel?" Kurt sighed.

"Not really. She really needs you right now." Kurt said while still trying to get Rachel away from him, since she was still trying to grab the phone.

"What? What happened? I'll be there as soon as possible, I'm on my way." Sam then hung up.

"Why'd you do that Kurt?

"Because 1) He's your boyfriend. 2) because of number one, he deserves to know. 3)He really cares about you. 4) Sam would do anything for you Rachel." Rachel sighed in defeat. She knew all those things were true.

Sam just dropped Stevie and Stacy off at their friends house. That's when he got a phone call from Kurt. He heard Rachel need him. He almost sped to Rachel's' house. He needed to know what was wrong. He ran inside to find Kurt.

"Thank god you're here. She got mad at me and locked herself in her room."

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"Jesse's back." Kurt said. Sam looked confused.

"Who the hell is Jesse." Kurt then explained the entire story.

"I don't get it. Rachel wasn't in glee so why would he 'date' her?" Sam asked. Kurt sighed annoyingly.

"Because Jesse was just assigned to help Rachel meet her birth mom, and he knew she was friends with me, so that was a bonus considering I was in glee." Sam's fists clenched up.

"I'm gonna kill that asshole."

"That's great," Kurt said sarcastically. "but right now Rachel needs you." Sam ran up to Rachel's room and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Ray? It's me Sam. Please unlock the door baby."

"No. I just need time to think. Leave me alone Sam."

"Ray, I will break down this door if I have to talk to you." He heard Rachel scoff.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Just as Sam was about to run into the door, Rachel opened the door causing Sam to crash on her bed.

"Oww…" Sam said as he rubbed his head. Rachel giggled.

"Well I made you laugh, that's a good sign."

"That's because my boyfriend is a complete klutz." Sam got up.

"So do you wanna talk about him? Kurt told me the whole story." Rachel sighed.

"No. I don't care if he's back. I guess I was crying earlier because it just hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm good now. I could care less what he does." Sam smiled.

"This is why I love you." Sam said before he could put the words back in his mouth. Rachel looked at him shocked.

"You love me?" Sam looked into her eyes.

"Yes. Do you love me?" Sam needed to know this. Sam hoped this would be a cliché like scenario where she says yes back.

"No." Rachel said. Sam put his head down. "but I think I'm falling for you." Sam looked back up at her to see her smiling at him.

"I can wait." And with that Sam pulled Rachel and they shared a kiss. Kurt then decided to walk in.

"Really? I call him to cheer you up and this happens? Well I guess I should have seen that one coming." Kurt said and walked away. Sam and Rachel laughed and then continued kissing.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! So I really appreciate everybody who has reviewed and subscribed to this story. It does mean alot and I always feel awful when I don't update for a long time because of you guys. I'm putting this as complete for now because I feel like that was an okay ending. I also have alot of other stuff, and I have a new story I just started. I will probably write an epilogue eventually probably with Jesse in the next glee club rehearsal.<p>

Once again thanks to everybody who reviewed, added to favorites, added to alerts. It means alot. Also feel free to check out my other stories (self advertising :)), one is with Rachel and Puck and the other one is with Santana as the main character, no love interest though, more of a drama story.

Thanks everybody!

~Rainthenrainbows


End file.
